Clexa
at }} Clexa is the femslash ship between Lexa and Clarke from The 100 fandom. Canon 2149 Clarke and Lexa are both leaders for their people, the One Hundred/Sky People and the Grounders respectively, and have been fighting each other since Clarke's group landed on Earth. They eventually meet when Clarke is brought to Lexa with the hopes that they can create peace between their people. Tension between the two runs high as they both have the interest of their people to take into account; however, this also leads to them respecting each other as leaders. They agree to join forces against Mount Weather. In the run up to the final assault on Mount Weather they share a kiss but Clarke notes that she is not ready for a relationship so soon after Finn's death under Lexa's orders. Their relationship soon becomes more strained after Lexa betrays Clarke and the Sky People by not marching on Mount Weather in order to save her own Grounders. Three months after the events at Mount Weather the pair are reunited when Lexa has Clarke brought to Polis. While being held in Polis Clarke's refuses to meet with Lexa, which she respects for a week before confronting her about a coalition between their people. Clarke initially refuses, however after considering the effects a war with the Ice Nation she agrees to kneel and have her people join the coalition. Later that evening Lexa kneels before Clarke and promises not to betray her again. After this the two begin to repair the relationship Before Clarke leaves Polis to return to her people, she and Lexa fully reconcile with each other. They kiss and sleep with each before sending some time in bed where Clarke asks about the markings on Lexa's back. When finally Clarke leaves Lexa's room she finds Murphy tied up and Titus pointing a gun at her. He fires but the bullet misses her, hitting Lexa in the stomach instead. Clarke tries desperately to save Lexa but eventually realizes there is no use. As Lexa is dying, Clarke recites the traveller's blessing and gives her a goodbye kiss. 2155 6 years after Lexa's murder, Clarke's surrogate daughter, Madi, decides to take the flame and become the new commander. Clarke is against it, but after some hours can't hold it in and has to ask Madi if she sees Lexa. Madi is well aware that Lexa is the main reason why Clarke doesn't want Madi to have the flame, as maybe it's too painful for Clarke to still have some kind of present day connection to Lexa. All the same, Clarke tells Madi that she can't bring herself to destroy the flame. Quotes Fanon Clexa is the most popular pairing from the fandom, and also has a remarkable legacy: following the haphazard accidental murder of Lexa, the series (and network) was accused of egregiously following the Bury Your Gays trope, a mark of severe homophobia in the entertainment industry.‘Bury your gays’ – the history of a negative trope (February 2018)Bury Your Gays: Why 'The 100,' 'Walking Dead' Deaths Are Problematic (March 2016)What Led to Lexa: A Look at the History of Media Burying Its Gays (March 2016) The outrage following Lexa's death had a positive outcome in the creation of The Lexa Pledge'Bury Your Gays' Trope Stumps Panelists at Writers Guild Event (May 2016)TV producers discuss The Lexa Pledge at Writers’ Guild panel (May 2016), ClexaCon — a fan convention dedicated to queer representation in entertainment – We Deserve Better (which details the case of Lexa), LGBT Fans Deserve Better, which mines and releases data pertaining to the plight of LGBTQIAP+ representation in mediaLGBT Fans Deserve Better and the increase in and continued coverage and awareness of the issue.TV Writers Need to Stop Killing Off Their Gay Characters (August 2017)Can television really be the same after The 100 mess? (February 2018) Fandom FAN FICTION : :Lexa/Clarke tag on FanFiction.Net TUMBLR : WIKIS : : at Trivia * Clexa was the #1 most reblogged ship on Tumblr of 2016Tumblr Fandometrics – 2016's Top Ships Set sail on the S.S. Conceptual... (December 2016). * Thomas McDonell (Finn Collins) realized that they would be an item on the series before anyone else (including Eliza Taylor) based off of their chemistryEverything we learned about ‘The 100’ season 5 at Walker Stalker Con London 2018 (March 2018). Gallery lexaclarke.gif clexa.gif 303clexa.jpg|Ye Who Enter Here 213clexa.jpg|Resurrection 207clexa.jpg|Long Into An Abyss Notes and references Navigation